(Romeo x Juliet) Romeo's Tale, The Story Of A Pirate (Marco)
by Animeloverforever1127
Summary: Can they rewrite the stars? Full summary Inside
1. Summary

Marco's P.O.V. of my story Romeo x Juliet

He loves her,

she hates him,

but deep down does she really hate him?

When Akainu's daughter fall in love with whitebeards first mate,

you know that the seas gonna change

Marco x Akainu's daughter

Star crossed lovers

Oh and I know I do the mate a lot but I like it

so in this because Marco ate the phoenix zone type fruit he has a mate

One Piece belong to it's rightful creator

I only own certain parts and my Oc

I suck at summary's

read the prologue, it's a better summary than this

Read it's counter story Romeo x Juliet - Juliet's Tale, The Story Of A Marine (Marco x Oc) It goes with this

SPOLIER ALERT (Some things are my own idea while other's are from One Piece, so yeah read at your own risk)


	2. Hey Juliet

**I do not own this song or it's lyrics**

**(please ignore the animation just hear the song thank you)  
(Please read the whole song if you don't you might not understand the story as much as you would and might miss a couple of jokes or other important parts)**

Hey Juliet, hey Juliet  
**The moment I saw her, I knew she was the one for me  
My Mate**

Hey, I've been watching you  
Every little thing you do  
Every time I see you pass  
My homeroom class  
Makes my heart beat fast  
**The time I saw her in that blue fabric  
I felt as if my heart was gonna burst out of my chest**

I've tried to page you twice  
But I see you roll your eyes  
Wish I could make you real  
But your lips are sealed  
That ain't no big deal  
**I can tell she wants to be with me to  
But because of her father she's doing everything to avoid me**

'Cause I know you really want me (Yeah)  
Everyone could tell just my looking at her  
I hear your friends talk about me (Yeah)  
**I hated how those 2 idiots  
How they were trying to keep her away from me  
**So why you tryin' to do without me (Yeah)  
**But she needs me  
Just as much as I need her**  
When you got me where you want me?

Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
**It just wasn't me everyone in my crew  
Already loves her and considers her part of the family**  
You really blow my mind  
**Especially pops  
**Maybe someday  
Pops can't wait for when he can finally call her his daughter  
You and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet, hey Juliet  
Hey Juliet

Girl you got me on my knees  
Beggin' please, baby please  
Got my best DJ on the radio waves sayin'  
"Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way?"

Too far to turn around (Turn around)  
So I'm gonna stand my ground (Stand my ground)  
Gimme just a little bit of hope  
With a smile or a glance  
Give me one more chance (One more chance)

'Cause I know you really want me (Yeah)  
I hear your friends talk about me (Yeah)  
So why you tryin' to do without me (Yeah)  
When you got me where you want me?

Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday  
You and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet, hey Juliet (Hey hey Juliet)  
Hey Juliet

I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin' to do without me  
When you got me where you want me?

You don't have to stay forever  
For us to hang together  
So-hear-me-when I-say  
Hey hey hey Juliet  
Hey Juliet, hey Juliet

I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday  
You and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet, hey Juliet (Hey hey Juliet)

I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday  
**someday**  
You and me can run away  
**I'll just pick you up in my arms  
and carry you away**  
I just want you to know  
And run away with you  
I wanna be your Romeo  
**I'll be your Romeo  
**Hey Juliet, hey Juliet (Hey hey Juliet)  
and you  
Hey Juliet, hey Juliet (Hey hey Juliet)  
**You'll be my juliet  
**Hey Juliet, hey Juliet (Hey hey Juliet)  
**What do you think  
Hey Juliet**

This is A one shot for now but if it gets enought love I might turn it into a multi chapter. so review and tell me what you think.


	3. Updates

I know that some of you have been asking me to update my stories in the comments, or asking when I'll update the story.

But the truth is, even I don't know when I'll update the story next.

It could be in the next;

Minute

Hour

Day

Week

Month

It could even be in years.

It's because I update stories depending on my mood. I like to jump around from fandom to fandom. And because of that, I like to write different books.

I may take really long time to update something,

But let me tell you this, I won't ever give on a story. I will come back to it, it just may take a really long time.

I have only ever deleted 1 story, and I have regretted it. So I won't be doing that again.

If you don't wanna read my stories because of this, I understand.

I also have a discord server:  /sPUyjbA


End file.
